


From the Ground we Grow

by trxshbxgs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Reader Insert, XReader, but not op because oh my god y'all stop making the reader op, hey lookie here i love sting so much, reader is a dragon slayer, starts at grand magical games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshbxgs/pseuds/trxshbxgs
Summary: |I never wanted to be the girl with the troubled past, but in the end, I never really got what I wanted.| In which being a dragon slayer isn't as fun as it used to be. |Fairy Tail Various x Reader|





	From the Ground we Grow

My family, from what I remember of them, was poor. On most standards, we could be considered dirt poor; life really had ways of pulling the strings of irony. Our town was in the same position we were in, but what little I can grasp from my mind, we were happy. I have no resentment towards my birth parents, they were simply doing the best they could. No one could have trained them emotionally or physically for what had happened.

_"Y/n! Come inside, dear, dinner's ready!" Mom had called from the kitchen window._

_She kept a watchful eye on me from that window, whether I was picking my nose under the fully bloomed maple or I was throwing dead leaves about in the crisp October breeze. Her eyes would never stray from me when I played outside, her permanent placement was the window with cracked glass._

_Dad had scooped me in his arms and spun me around, zooming around the maple tree and through the front door, where Mom awaited with a smile. Dad sat me down in the chair beside him, because, "This spot has the best view."_

_Mom sat in front of me, waiting for her soup to cool down. It had been a normal day by my standards. I played, I colored, Mom had read to me before my nap. My normal routine was completed, but yet something didn't sit right in me. I complained of a stomach ache and was placed in bed with a glass of water by my bedside and a kiss from Mom and Dad._

_The soft, handmade quilts kept me warm, but hadn't kept me safe._

_I think my brain made me repress this day, the trauma must have been too much for me to handle. I'm glad I didn't remember it, though; the happy moments of the day is what I want to remember of my birth parents._

_I do, however, remember waking up in a pit. A shallow grave of soft dirt surrounded my body, and of course I panicked. I wiggled and thrashed violently, swallowing dirt and small pebbles as I tried to free myself from the prison of earth. Once my small, pudgy fingers finally reached the surface, my body gave out. I was exhausted, and my oxygen was out. My tiny, weak body had finally reached the point of no return._

_Suddenly, something sharp entangled itself in my freed sleeved arm and yanked me up, ripping my shirt in process. While I gasped for the air that my lungs craved, I cried. I cried for so long I thought my eyes ran out of water to shed. I was placed on the ground and I looked up from my sobbing to see my savior._

_I seized my crying to scream in horror._

_A large dragon loomed over me, gazing over me with soft hazel eyes. "Child, it's ok, you don't need to scream." it soothed in a soft voice, shocking me. "I'm not here to hurt you."_

_We stood in silence for a while, me not knowing what to say for the longest time._

_"Thank you." I whispered to the dragon, who's scales glistened under the moon's light. "You're welcome, child. Please, do tell me your name." it said, stretching its pale green wings._

_"Y-Y/n, what's yours?" you asked._

_"I am Terremy, and from now on I'm going to take care of you."_

_Terremy became my new Mom, and I loved her as much, or even more as my birth mother. The three years we spent together were possibly the happiest moments I'll remember from my early childhood. She taught me how to read and write, and how to be a smart ass. She was the greatest teacher I had ever dreamed of._

_One day, while I was reviewing my letters, she had asked me, "Would you like to learn magic, Y/n?"_

_My eyes glistened with awe-- the thought of using magic clouded my mind, I completely ignored my letters in turn to learn magic. I nodded with vigor, my hair flying about._

_The following years she spent with me were full of cramming everything she could think of in my head. She was meticulous with her methods, which now I thank her for. If it wasn't for her eagerness to teach me, I wouldn't have the magic prowess I do._

_The day she left, however, would probably go down in the worst day I've had since the day she found me. I woke up that morning to find her gone; her scent had vanished, any sign of her being here was nonexistent._

_I searched for hours, screaming her name until my voice was hoarse. Days, a week, two weeks, I searched. It wasn't until Natsu found me that I found my new home._

_"Excuse me, have you seen a dragon around here? She's really big and green, and her name is Terremy." you asked people passing by._

_The mentioning of the word dragon, an older boy with pink hair raced towards you. He gasped for breath, leaning on his knees. "You say you're looking for a dragon?" he questioned bluntly once he caught his breath._

_I nodded, "Yeah, have you seen her? Big, green, with wings."_

_He shook his head. "No, but I'm looking for a dragon, too! Igneel's his name."_

_"Well I haven't seen any dragon named Igneel, so if you haven't seen Terremy here, I'm leaving."_

_He grasped my shoulder before I could walk away. "Wait! Come with me!" Little did I know that the boy with pink hair would show me to a whole new life._


End file.
